Jean-Bot (Reuz Continuity)
Jean-bot (ジャンボット, Janbotto?) is sentient machine that is passed down in Planet Esmeralda's royal family. He has two modes: the space ship mode, Star Corvette Jean-bird (スターコルベット・ジャンバード, Sutākorubetto Janbādo?) and his humanoid fighting form. He later joins the Ultimate Force Zero. He reappeared back as a secondary hero on Ultraman Reuz universe. Subtitle: Warrior of Steel (鋼鉄の武人, Kōtetsu no Bujin?) History Ultraman Zero After Ultraman Zero took Run as a host and was attacked by Legionoids, he and Nao accidentally stowed in a ship that blasted off into space, revealed to Jean-bird with Princess Emerana on board. After almost wiping their memories, the brothers made friends with the princess and ship and began their journey searching for the Shield of Baradhi to stop Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. With many adventures, they eventually fight against Belial and his army. When Emerana uses herself to power Jean-bird after losing power in a fight with Darkgone, Nao helps Jean-bird assume his Jean-bot mode. They manage to destroy Darkgone and help create the Ultimate Aegis to destroy Belial. When Zero is about to leave, Jean-bot, Glenfire, and Mirror Knight intercept him and convince Zero to stay to defeat the remaining Legionoids. Ultra Zero Fight Part one Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-bot waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension Part two While Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mephilas) and Tyrant, Jean-bot joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Jean-bot fought Alien Emperor and Tyrant with his brother. When Zero arrives at scene, Jean-nine greet the hero. However, Jean-bot senses danger and push away Jean-nine, who gonna be attacked by Zero. However, it cost Jean-bot become heavily damaged and died. Zero now revealed had possessed by Belial and becoming Zero Darkness. While, Ultraman Zero stan like a statue, Jean-bot and the others appears behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. He, along with the rest of Ultimate Force Zero where brought back to life when Shinning Zero reversed time. Ultraman Reuz Abilities Jean-bot's offensive capabilities are accessed when a pilot accesses his movement controls by shouting "Jean Fight". Afterwards, he no longer needs a pilot to fight. *'Jean Knuckle': Jean's left fist is launched at an opponent. *'Double Jean Knuckle': With Jean-nine, Jean-bot can fires his left fist to opponent with Jean-nine's Jean-Knuckle. *'Beam Emerald': A beam attack powered from the energy of the emeralds of Esmeralda. *'Jean Blade': Jean-bot can generates blade from his right wrist. *'Battle Shield': Jean-bot can uses the shield on his left shoulder for defensive purposes. *'Battle Ax': Jean-bot can changes the Battle Shield to Battle Ax for offensive purposes. *'Deadly Windmill': Jean-bot's finishing attack where he spins at a high speed while wielding the Battle Ax and cleaving an opponent. *'Jean Missile': Jean-bot can fire homing missiles from his body. When in Star Corvette Jean-bird, it was launched from the wings. *'Boosters': Jean bot has rocket boosters in his feet that can propel him through the air. He also posses interstellar travel abilities regardless of which form he is in. Trivia * Jean-bot is based on Tsuburaya Productions earlier creation, Jumborg Ace. *The name of Jean-Bot's ship/plane is named Star Corvette Jean Bird. *Jean-bot appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis as a human transfromed into a robot. *Jean-Bot in Ultraman Reuz has diffrent emotional feels when he about to fight Ultraman Dark. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan characters